


Moon in the Night

by ultramarinesky929



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarinesky929/pseuds/ultramarinesky929
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure love of Tsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsurou, starting from their first meeting. Both Tsukishima and Kuroo feel an unknown attraction towards each other, but is afraid to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tsukishima: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to do a good job, but I hope you enjoy! Also, I made some changes to the setting so I edited the first chapter.

The sound of squeaking shoes and volleyballs. The sound of teammates calling for the ball and that one voice echoing over the others.

               “Kenma, try a bit more, will ya?” Kuroo says, laughing. Kenma seems slightly annoyed but still good humored, as he replies, “You’re trying hard enough for both of us”. This earns a laugh from the whole Nekoma team and Tsukishima, watching from the other side of the net also shows a little smile, hidden from the others. But Kuroo sees him and grins widely himself, feeling lucky for having seen one of Tsukishima’s rare smiles.

               Tsukishima had first met Kuroo during the practice game with Nekoma at the beginning of his first year, and now, met regularly for training camps, practice matches and occasionally, outside of the volleyball court to hang out together with the other members of their teams. Ever since their first meeting, Tsukishima always found his eyes drifting towards Kuroo, who was always at the center of the team, cracking jokes or laughing. But even more than this easygoing side of him, Tsukishima was more drawn by that wild, serious look that arose in Kuroo’s eyes occasionally while playing. They were the eyes of a predator, and every time Tsukishima saw those eyes, he felt as if he would be devoured by that fearsome predator on the other side of the net. The strange attraction scared him but made him exhilarated at the same time as he felt adrenaline pumping through his veins, urging him to challenge that predator. But what really scared Tsukishima was that this attraction made him feel somehow out of control of himself.

He knew that he was an omega and that Kuroo was an alpha, and that this attraction may have been a slight distraction caused by his confused instincts. Maybe Kuroo was just a very strong alpha and his scent was just naturally attracting other omega’s to him, including Tsukishima. But Tsukishima had never before experienced anything like this dangerous attraction caused by the Nekoma captain. Never before had he felt so out of control in the presence of an alpha.

No matter what he may have been doing at the time, he always was aware of the presence of Kuroo somewhere close to him. Kuroo’s voice echoes above everyone else’s and his motions, his color, his heat, everything about him was more vivid that anything he had ever experienced before. Even the slight touch of his hand, high fiving him for a particularly good block, or a pat in the back for a good spike sent shivers down Tsukishima’s spine. The feeling was alien, and Tsukishima instinctively tried to avoid it and to control it. To not stare at Kuroo during practices, to ignore the loud shout of Kuroo’s voice, and to ignore that budding emotion deep within him. He knew that the emotion was dangerous and was scared of it, but was unable to determine what it was or why it was doing such strange things to him. All he knew was that if he didn’t run away, he would be devoured by that wild alpha he was strangely attracted to.


	2. Kuroo: First Meeting

Golden eyes, slender arms, and pale blond hair. Black rimmed glasses and that constant look of cynical boredom masking the passion hidden within.

Kuroo’s first thought when he saw Tsukishima was awe. He was simply breath taken by the beauty he saw before him and could not believe that what he was looking at was a real, living human being. Those cool golden eyes slightly looking down on him set Kuroo burning in a way that he had never known.

Until that first meeting, Kuroo had never believed in meeting his ‘fated omega’. Every time one of his many friends came to him, talking about some omega they had met and thought was their ‘fated omega’, he had laughed at them, telling them there was no such thing. In reality, those omegas had never ended up being the actual ‘fated one’ and his friends had always come to him afterwards, crestfallen, but still hopeful for some reason of meeting their fated omega. Not only did Kuroo not believe in the ‘fated omega’ stories, he was actually doubtful whether he really believed in love itself as well because until now, he had never experienced what people described love to be like.

Love was supposed to be passionate, something irrational that could make you feel happy from the smallest smile or action from the person you loved.  If an alpha met with their ‘fated omega’, they would both instinctively fall in love with each other instantly, regardless of their conscious thought. However, Kuroo felt nothing but doubt regarding love and finding his ‘fated omega’. He could not believe that there could be another person or object that could make him lose his rationality with a single smile or word. He believed that love was nothing but a kind of enjoyment, a game.

But all that had changed that very moment he had laid his eyes on Tsukishima. That strange but overwhelming attraction towards the blond boy made all his doubts fly away, replaced by that single thought that love was indeed true and that he had met his fated omega at last. For some reason, Kuroo had known for sure that Tsukishima was an omega, despite the blond boy’s tall, lean body which was rare for an omega. The feeling of meeting his fated omega was just like diving into ice cold water head first. It cleared everything from his mind and left him thinking only about how he could get closer to this omega. However, this thought left him feeling confused. Confused that he had felt that so called fate just from a single glance at an omega. But soon his brain refused to concentrate on that confusion any longer and urged him to devour the beautiful golden eyed boy with his eyes, taking in every minute detail. His fragile but strong white arms, the way his eyes moved chasing the ball and the spiker in front of him, and most of all, that sweet, husky but quite voice echoing throughout the gymnasium. That fragile strength of the boy in front of him seemed to awaken Kuroo’s instincts. Soon all of Kuroo’s confusion had somehow disappeared, leaving him only with a strong desire to get closer and to be wanted and loved by his fated omega.


	3. Tsukishima: Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima talks to Yamaguchi about his doubts and confesses of his true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this chapter sooner, but I just took forever to finish it. I'm really sorry if there are any typos or weird mistakes in there... I also kind of feel like Tsukki is going out of character in this chapter, but personally, I believe that he actually has a very soft side to him and I wanted to write about that side of him too. Hope you enjoy it!

“Tsukki! Tsukki! What the hell are you thinking about?!” Yamaguchi called in exasperation to Tsukki, who was sitting at his desk, staring into empty space in front of him.

               “ We’ve got to go to practice! You know we’re going to Tokyo tomorrow for a training camp and we can’t make fools of ourselves, so we have to practice today. We’re going to crush Nekoma…” Yamaguchi was suddenly cut off mid-sentence as Tsukki suddenly turned around, glaring at Yamaguchi.

               “Did you just say Nekoma?” Tsukishima asked, still glaring.

               “Uhhh yeah. I was just saying that I really wanted to beat them this time… By the way, what’s wrong with you today? You seem really out of it. Are you feeling ok?” Yamaguchi inquired, worried that his usually  cool friend was so distracted and had suddenly become so strangely emotional at the slightest mention of Nekoma.

               “I’m fine.” Tsukishima muttered, bad naturedly, “Let’s get going to practice”. The blond boy then stood up from his seat and picked up his bags, stalking out of the room. Yamaguchi also hurriedly picked up his bags and ran after Tsukishima towards the gymnasium.

               “Tsukki! Wait for me!”

               “Give me the ball!” Hinata shouted towards Kageyama, rushing towards the net prepared for a spike.

Tsukishima watched as Hinata landed a killer shot and ran to Kageyama, jumping right on the Alpha setter, causing him to stagger from the bear hug of his omega. Kageyama grumbled at first but seemed to be happy and patted Hinata on the head also, smiling slightly. Tsukishima sighed and stared down at his hands, thinking about Kuroo’s spike that he had seen during the previous training camp. His spike had been so powerful, Tsukishima had literally fallen back after a failed attempt at a block. Though an omega, the blond was relatively confident of his physical abilities and had been shocked and somehow upset that someone had made him fall so easily. However at the same time, he had felt that strong sense of attraction towards the black haired alpha on the other side of the net again. He had been tempted to submit to the overwhelmingly dominant alpha. To be honest, he was afraid to go to the Tokyo training camp tomorrow as well since he felt as if he would not be able to control himself this time.

The blond omega was lost in his deep thoughts when he suddenly heard a shout from Daichi. “Tsukishima, look out!” Startled, Tsukishima turned just in time to see Tanaka falling down towards him after losing his balance during his jump. _Bang!_ Tanaka landed on Tsukishima’s outstretched leg, causing the blond boy to crumple to the ground, clutching his leg and wincing in pain.

“Ow… what happened?” Tanaka asked sitting up, dazed.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi rushed towards Tsukishima, helping him up. “Are you all right?”

“Tch. I’m fine,” Tsukki remarked, standing up and limping towards the bench. “I just need to sit down for a while. It’s only a light sprain.”

“No, Tsukishima, you need to go to the hospital.” Coach Ukai insisted and called Yamaguchi over and said, “could you take him over to the infirmary for now? Make sure he gets himself to the hospital later too. I would go, but I need to finish up the practice session.”

“Yes sir,” Yamaguchi replied. He then gathered up Tsukishima’s things and helped him up, supporting him to bring him to the infirmary. Tsukishima stubbornly refused at first, insisting that it was only a minor sprain, but soon gave up and dejectedly limped out of the gym with Yamaguchi.

               “Tch,” Tsukishima clicked his tongue as he sat annoyed on one of the infirmary beds while Yamaguchi went to find an ice pack and some crutches for Tsukishima. The blond omega was furious at himself for getting injured for such a stupid reason. He couldn’t believe that he had actually dazed out during practice just because of the ridiculous reason that he would be able to meet Kuroo when he went to Tokyo tomorrow. More than anything, he could not forgive himself for feeling even the slightest excitement at the prospect of meeting that narcissistic alpha. Sighing, he stared down at his injured leg, crestfallen.

               “Sorry for the wait!” Yamaguchi yelled, panting as he ran through the door carrying ice packs and crutches as well as several bandages. “I couldn’t find the infirmary teacher so I had to find everything by myself… How are you feeling?” Yamaguchi asked, concerned about the blond omega.

               “I think its ok. It doesn’t really hurt as much anymore so I think I can walk by myself now.” Tsukishima replied, trying to get Yamaguchi to stop worrying. He really needed to get his act together and learn to control himself better, he thought.

               “That’s good…” Yamaguchi sighed in relief. “But Tsukki, are you sure you’re ok? You seemed really out of it today. It’s really unlike you to not be paying attention during practice or to lose your cool. Is there something bothering you?”

               “…” The blond boy hesitated for a moment and asked abruptly, “What is it like when you meet your fated alpha?” Before he made any decisions before meeting Kuroo again, Tsukishima wanted to make sure that the attraction he had felt at the time was really the feeling of meeting his fated alpha. If he were to really give himself in submission to an alpha, he wanted to make sure that it was something inevitable; something that had been caused by so called ‘fate’. He didn’t want to believe that he would willingly feel such an attraction towards an alpha. He wanted to believe that everything was because of his stupid omega instincts and that everything that happened would not be his responsibility.

               Though surprised by Tsukishima’s sudden question, Yamaguchi answered without hesitation, knowing that his friend was in need of an answer, whatever the reason may be. “Well, when I first met Shimada-san, I just felt this strange attraction for him. It was like my instincts were telling me to just bow down and submit to the alpha before me, and I never had felt anything like that before… Of course, I was really scared and didn’t have a single clue what was happening, but as time passed, I realized that Shimada-san was my fated alpha. By then, I already knew that he wasn’t a bad person and he always treated me kindly. But I was still afraid to give myself away to him and ended up avoiding him for some time, hoping that the attraction would go away if I didn’t meet him for a while. It didn’t though, and when I realized that it really was fate, I became even more scared that I wouldn’t have any choice about the whole matter. That’s when Shimada-san came to me and told me that I didn’t have to bond with him if I didn’t want to. That gave me a shock, because of course, you would typically think that all fated alphas and omegas bond together, right? But when Shimada-san told me that, I realized that it really wasn’t my instinct’s decision or my inner omega’s decision. It was my decision as a person, and when I realized that, I knew that I didn’t have to be afraid anymore. That’s why I accepted when he asked to court me. I’m glad I did now though. I think I made the right decision.” Turning red, the freckled omega looked up at Tsukishima, puzzled at the lack of reaction from his friend. He soon saw the reason for the silence, and saw the blond omega with his face in his hands on the verge of tears. “Tsukki, what’s wrong?” Yamaguchi asked, concerned, afraid that he had said something to upset his friend.

               “… I … I think I met my alpha.” Tsukishima said, bursting into tears. “Yamaguchi, I don’t know what to do! I don’t want to lose control of myself or submit to an alpha. I don’t want to become like my brother!” Tears overflowing from his golden eyes, Tsukishima began to sob uncontrollably, no longer able to keep up the cool façade he had kept up the whole time since his first meeting with Kuroo. Until know, the blond omega had fought so hard to remain his own master, resisting the temptation to just giving himself away to an alpha, protecting himself best he could by distancing himself from others. What had had been most afraid of had come to pass at last: his ‘fated alpha’ would soon strip him away of all the defenses he had built up over the years and take away his control over his own mind. Tsukishima feared that he would turn out to be just like his brother, Akiteru, who had changed so much since he had met his fated alpha. The bright, positive, outgoing Akiteru had somehow disappeared and had been replaced by a meek, submissive omega who would do anything his alpha told him to do. To the blond omega, who had thought of his brother as his role model, the shock was enormous and the experience had been traumatizing enough to leave him wishing that he would never meet his alpha.

               Yamaguchi gently grasped the blond omega’s trembling hands and said, “Tsukki, I know that you feel insecure about alphas because of what happened to your brother, but not all alpha omega relationships like that. Look at me, or Hinata, or Suga san. We’re all happy with our alphas. We haven’t changed much, even though we are bonded with our alphas.” However, despite Yamaguchi’s comforting words, Tsukishima was unable to control his trembling and continued to sob, incapable of containing his fear.

               “Tsukki, look at me,” the freckled omega implored, trying to get Tsukishima to look up at him in the eye. “You’re not just an omega, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi stated, “You are you, Tsukki, and all of your decisions should be based on what _you_ think, not what your inner omega thinks. Of course, it might affect your decisions a little, but that doesn’t change the fact that all of your decisions are yours. Even is your inner omega decided that it met your fated alpha, that person isn’t meant for you if you don’t love him. I know that it may seem like you have no choice, but it is your choice. Don’t forget that.” The black haired omega gently held on to the blond omega’s shaking hand, reassuring his friend. “I know you’re strong Tsukki, and you can make the right decision. I know you can.”

               Still slightly shaking, Tsukishima looked up, meeting the eyes of his best friend and asked with uncertainty, “D-do you think I can really keep ahold of myself? Do you think… I will be able to make the right decision?” Though he was still stuttering slightly and his voice was slightly higher than his usual tone due to his previous crying and bout of hysteria, the blond seemed to calm down a bit at the other omega’s words, seemingly reassured by his words.

               “Yes. I believe in you. You’re strong Tsukki, stronger than anyone I met before and you _can_ make the right decision.” Yamaguchi replied, filled with confidence.

               Slowly, a small smile of amusement and pride seeped into the blond omega’s face in relief as he finally came back to his senses for the first time in weeks since he had first met his alpha. “Yeah. I’ll make my own decision. I won’t let anything as stupid as my inner omega make my decisions for me. I’m going to get to know that narcissistic alpha better and see if he’s worth _my_ attention.” The omega stated in his usual sarcastic tone. “He’d better get prepared, because if he wants to be my mate, he has to live up to my sky high standards!” Tsukishima added on, laughing from relief and laughing at himself for almost losing his sanity in fear. It was embarrassing to think that he had actually injured himself because he had been turning away from the decision that was so obviously his own responsibility. In a new determined manner, the blond made an attempt to stand to return to practice. If he were to meet that stupid alpha called Kuroo with confidence, he felt like he needed to try harder to stand on even ground with him, at least in volleyball.

But as soon as he put weight on his injured leg, his knee buckled and he almost fell as he felt sharp pain running through his knee.

“Shit,” he cursed, falling back onto the bed he had been sitting on.

“Tsukki, I really think you should go to the hospital.” Yamaguchi suggested, worried about his friend’s injury. “It would be really bad to just leave it if it was something serious.”

“… I guess so,” the blond replied, sighing. “I actually felt like going to practice right now for the first time in forever, but I guess I can’t do anything about that now. Besides, it wouldn’t do for me to look weak in front of my alpha, would it?” he said, snickering.

“Lend me a hand, will you? I’m going to recover from this as soon as I can before I have to actually meet my alpha so I can beat him up if I need to.” Tsukishima said jokingly, reaching out towards the black haired omega.

“That’s true,” Yamaguchi replied also in a joking tone. “I’m feeling sorry for your alpha already,” he remarked, chuckling at the thought of Tsukki kicking his alpha.  

Amused, Tsukishima stood up from the infirmary bed, this time with the help of his friend and limped out of the room, secretly looking forward to meeting his alpha soon.


	4. Training Camp - Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Tsukishima meet again at last as they both start to realize their changing feelings towards each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update! I was kind of busy and didn't have time to write... I will be able to update more often, hopefully!  
> Also, even though this fanfic is an omega verse, it might not actually end up having a lot of omega verse stuff. I think it will mostly be something like a pure romance and developing relationship kind of story.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Finally, the day of the last training camp with Karasuno before the start of the preliminary matches for the summer inter-high had come. Everyone on the Nekoma team was brimming with excitement at the prospect of meeting the players from their rival school, who had somehow become friends over the past few months. 

But even compared to the intense excitement brewing within the team, it was obvious that Kuroo was the most enthusiastic about the upcoming training camp. Of course, it was because he was looking forward to seeing a certain someone for the first time in several months.

Thinking about the blond omega that Kuroo had previously identified as his ‘fated omega’ made the alpha fall into his own world. Just remembering the fragile but lean body jumping up for a block on the other side of the net sent shivers down the Nekoma captain’s spine, making him burn with longing to see Tsukishima again.

Kuroo had been thinking about Tsukishima again while he was preparing the gymnasium for the upcoming training camp. Though he was supposed to be setting up the net with Kenma, his hands had stopped working as he simply sighed and looked with longing through the net, wishing to see the apathetic face of the blond boy on the other side.

“Kuroo!” Kenma yelled for the tenth time that day, and possibly the millionth time the past few months since their first practice game with Karasuno. Kenma usually never yelled; he stated that he never had the energy to do so, and didn’t even talk very much, choosing instead to listen to others talk. That was one of the reasons why he was so close with Kuroo, as Kuroo never seemed to mind Kenma’s silence and just simply talked on and on to Kenma, not minding the lack of reaction. However, Kenma had found himself speaking much more these days, and had even gone to the extent of yelling several times a day to Kuroo. The pudding head’s best friend had seemingly taken to staring blackly at the distance, sighing like it was the end of the world. While he had been quite worried at first, after he had found out the reason for the raven haired alpha’s strange melancholy, he had given up on worrying himself out, since there seemed to be nothing he could do to help his friend.

“Kuroo! Don’t let go of the net!” Kenma yelled again, finally succeeding in bringing back the dreamy omega to reality.

“Huh? Oh I’m so sorry, Kenma!” Kuroo replied, flustered, as he picked up his side of the net for Kenma to tie.

Sighing, Kenma worked on his side of the net as he spoke to Kuroo. “I get that you’re excited to see Tsukishima-kun, but you’re the captain, so you need to get your act together.” Sighing, Kenma finished up the net and walked towards Kuroo who was still working on his side of the net, struggling with tangled string. “Besides, even if you really do like him, there’s no saying what he’ll feel about you. He might actually even hate you or be scared of you if he has even noticed that you’re his fated alpha.” Kenma remarked and helped Kuroo finish up setting up the net.

“I know that. I don’t know what he feels about me. But I know for sure what _I_  think about him so I’m going to act on it . I can’t exactly sit around doing nothing even after I’ve met my fated omega, can I?” Kuroo replied, grinning. “I’m going to really try to get closer to him this training camp. Don’t worry, I won’t be too pushy or anything and confess already. I just want to get to know him better and I want him to know about me better so that at least he won’t be scared of me.”

“…” Kenma hesitated for a moment at the look of exhilaration on Kuroo’s face and noted that he had never seen Kuroo so excited about anything before during their long friendship and sighed.

“I’m happy for you that you seem to be so excited, but don’t do anything stupid. I swear if you do anything weird to that guy, he’s going to come running to me, telling me to do something about you.” Hesitating again, Kenma looked away from Kuroo slightly embarrassed. “… and if anything happens and you need anyone to talk to, I’ll at least listen to you,” he mumbled.

Hearing his usually shy friend offer to actually help him with his love life, Kuroo’s grin widened even more as he ruffled Kenma’s hair. “Thanks, man. You’re the best!” laughing, Kuroo ran off towards the main entrance of the school, seeing a school bus coming to a stop in front of the gate.

Smiling slightly, Kenma followed Kuroo, also excited to see his little orange haired friend from Karasuno as well.

* * *

 

Kuroo arrived just in time to see the first few members of the Karasuno volleyball team filing out of the bus. As he craned his neck to see where the blond omega was, he saw the freckled boy who was always next to Tsukishima walk down the stairs of the bus, holding a pair of crutches. Wondering who it was that was injured, Kuroo looked over to see Tsukishima hopping down the stairs with the help of Ennoshita. He had a large black supporter on his right knee and he limped down the stairs, thanking Yamaguchi for holding his crutches for him.

Shocked, Kuroo wanted to rush up to him and support the blond boy, asking him how he had gotten injured. However, Kuroo was highly aware of the fact that he probably wouldn’t be appreciated and that he would only make things harder for the blond boy that he still knew so little about. Sighing, he followed the rest of his team towards the gym, the Karasuno team following close behind.

 

 

* * *

 

“Hey hey hey!! Kuroo! Dude, what’s up?” Bokuto Koutarou shouted from the entrance on the other side of the gym, running towards Kuroo. It seemed like the Fukuroudani volleyball team had also arrived thus bringing their overly hyper captain with them.

“Bokuto-san, you’re bothering Kuroo-san,” Akaashi, the Fukuroudani setter chided, following close behind. “Nice to see you again, Kuroo-san.” The black haired omega greeted Kuroo while dragging back his boyfriend who had just been about to jump onto Kuroo.

“Nice to see you two getting along together so well too,” Kuroo commented, smirking at Bokuto and Akaashi. “I’m surprised Akaashi didn’t dump you yet, considering how clingy and childish you are.” He added on jokingly to Bokuto.

Pouting in an exaggerated manner, Bokuto pulled Akaashi toward him by the shoulders grinning widely and said, “My Akaashi would _never_ dump me!”

Glaring at Bokuto trying to get him to give him some space but still looking somehow happy at the same time, Akaashi apologized to Kuroo for the hassle caused by Bokuto.

“Oh, it’s fine, Akaashi, it happens every time anyways. I think we should get to our teams. It looks like they’re ready to start.” Kuroo replied, looking over to the benches where the teams had started to gather. Akaashi and Bokuto both nodded and headed towards their teams while Kuroo also went to join his team, sparing a glance towards where Tsukishima was walking slowly towards his team also, followed closely by his friends. Sighing, disappointed and frustrated by the fact that he could not do anything to help him, Kuroo joined his team for a quick meeting before the training camp started in earnest.

 

* * *

 

In the beginning of the match between Nekoma and Karasuno, everything seemed to be normal, with Nekoma leading slightly and Karasuno following close behind. However, it didn’t take long for the members of the Nekoma team to realize that their captain was not very concentrated on the game. Rather, he seemed to be extremely distracted by something that was going on at the benches on the other side of the court. Obviously, this reflected on his playing, resulting in petty mistakes that would have been unimaginable normally for Kuroo. He missed receives that even an elementary student wouldn’t miss and even went to the extent of hitting Kenma on the back of his head with his serve. All of these mistakes reflected on the team’s overall performance and it didn’t take long for Nekoma to fall behind to Karasuno, 19 to 21.

Kuroo knew that he was playing like shit. He knew that he was distracted and that he should concentrate on the game. But no matter how much he reprimanded himself to get back in the game, he couldn’t help but to steal glance after glance at the blond boy that was sitting on Karasuno’s bench, taking scores and stats. He wasn’t sure if it was his alpha instincts, or whether it was just his worrisome personality, but Kuroo could not help but to wonder what had caused the omega’s injury. It made him feel… somehow guilty that he hadn’t been able to protect his ‘fated omega’ from whatever had happened, resulting in the injury. His hackles rose at the thought that someone could have harmed the omega while he was out of the alpha’s sight and he almost growled at the thought. Breathing deeply and attempting to calm himself, Kuroo tried to turn his attentions back to the game. Nekoma was falling back by a bit, but it wasn’t a difference they could overturn. If he got back in the game, that is.

The black haired omega had just managed to somehow commit to the game when he realized that the blond omega had just disappeared from his peripheral vision. Instantly, his thoughts turned back to his thoughts of worry and angst as he glanced around, looking for the blond, completely ignoring the game going around him. The ball bounced right in front of his feet where he had just straightened up to look for the blond omega. His teammates stared, stunned that Kuroo, of all people would make such an easy mistake because he was distracted. That was when Kuroo finally realized what had happened, turning red, embarrassed at his stupid mistake.

“Kuroo, are you ok?” Kenma asked, concerned. “Maybe you should go and wash your face. Take a break for a bit. It might make you feel better.”

The black haired omega stared down in shock at his friend. Had he been just told to go out and calm down because he was distracted from the game? He couldn’t believe himself, but at the same time, he resigned himself to the fact that he indeed hadn’t been paying any attention to the game at all.

“Sorry, Kenma. I’ll go and calm down a bit,” he murmured, excusing himself and shuffled out the gym, disappointed in himself. 

 

* * *

 

“Haa… what am I thinking? I can’t continue to burden my team because of my own petty distractions.” The black-haired alpha murmured to himself, “it’s our last summer. It’s our last chance. Besides, I can’t afford to look bad in front of my omega.”

Mumbling to himself, Kuroo turned on the faucet of the sink outside the gym and stuck his head under the faucet in an attempt to cool his head. Trying to forget his worries about the blond omega, he turned the faucet off and looked up from the sink, only to stare up at the cold golden eyes of the blond omega that he had just been trying to set aside from his thoughts. Startled, the alpha could do nothing but stare blankly at the boy in glasses that was looking down at him with a look of surprise and sarcasm. The blond hair was practically shining in the summer sunlight, reflecting back myriad rays of sunlight all around. Awed by the omega’s grace and beauty, the awkward alpha was unable to react to Tsukishima’s sudden appearance. But all of a sudden, Kuroo heard Tsukishima snicker at him.

“You should really wash off your face. You look stupid with water dripping down like that,” he remarked, still trying to hold in the giggles.

Still in awe and unable to grasp the situation, Kuroo answered awkwardly, “Uh… yeah. Okay,” and quickly rubbed his face against the towel hanging around his neck.

Regaining composure at last, Kuroo looked up at the still laughingTsukishima, wondering what the blond was doing outside of the gym. “What are you doing out here? I thought you were injured. What happened?”

“I was just stupid during practice. It’s nothing much. I’m just helping the managers a bit by making the drinks, see.” The blond replied, holding up a rack of drink bottles. “I’m not allowed to play until tomorrow, but I think I will be able to play on the last day, when we’re going against Nekoma.” Smirking, Tsukishima remarked, “You’d better be careful because I’m going to make sure we win”.

Hearing Tsukishima’s somehow positive but sarcastic reply, Kuroo grinned widely. “You’d better take care. I wouldn’t want my rival to be injured, would I? It wouldn’t feel as good, even if I won.” returning the sarcasm with further sarcasm, Kuroo felt relief wash over his veins as the worry he had been feeling the whole day washed away.  Though his alpha instincts still caused him to feel guilt over being unable to protect his omega, his mind was given respite by the fact that his omega would be well enough to play soon.

Oblivious to Kuroo’s relief, Tsukishima grinned one of his very rare smiles, happy that his alpha and rival had acknowledged him as a rival. Though he was still dubious about his feeling regarding this alpha, he still felt happy to be accepted as a good adversary.

Kuroo, on the other hand, was simply stunned by the smile on Tsukishima’s face. Though he had seen glimpses of Tsukishima smiling slightly after winning a game or winning a point, he had never before seen the blond smile so widely and purely out of happiness. It made him immeasurably proud to think that he was the one that had made the omega smile so happily like that.

Kuroo was still drowning in his own thoughts when Tsukishima’s voice brought him back to his senses. “Kuroo-san. I think you should get back to the gym. You’re teammates are calling”. Though the bright smile was gone from his face, Tsukishima was still slightly smiling, unable to maintain his usual indifferent face.

“Oh, shoot. Um, take care! Hope you get better soon!” Starting, Kuroo shouted as he ran towards the gym , looking back once to wave at Tsukishima who was still standing by the sink. Kuroo was still grinning widely, barely containing his giddiness at having a proper conversation with Tsukishima as well as from relief of his omega’s safety. He felt his face burning red from happiness and embarrassment as he silently prayed that his face hadn’t been so red while he had been talking to the omega.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima returned to his job of preparing drinks for his teammates, when his thoughts started to drift away once more towards the black mop-haired alpha he had been talking to moments ago. To be honest, though he had laughed at the alpha, saying that he looked stupid because of his wet face, he had actually thought it was cute. The look of surprise and shock on Kuroo’s face had truly been a sight and he couldn’t help but smile once again at the memory. All of a sudden, Tsukishima started with the realization that he had actually been thinking of his alpha fondly. Of all things, he was actually happy that he had been able to talk to his alpha and had even felt an attraction towards the raven haired man aside from the instinctual attraction between an alpha and omega. It was something that he had never experienced before. An unfamiliar feeling. But it wasn’t a bad feeling. No, it was a kind of fluffy, happy feeling that made him feel all warm inside. It was different from the attraction that he had felt in the beginning when he had first met his alpha. This attraction wasn’t something from his omega instincts, but was something that was from within himself. Smiling once again from his warm happiness within, Tsukishima gathered up the drink bottles and walked back to the gym, smiling to himself.


	5. Training Camp - Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update!!! I was really busy this week and just didn't have the time to write.  
> Please enjoy!

Second day of the joint training camp with Karasuno, Kuroo was in the best mood ever. His earlier depression and worries from the first day had completely disappeared and had been replaced with a kind of glowing happiness that radiated from his very being. Kenma, who had actually been sincerely worried for Kuroo was starting to feel very irritated by the fact that all his worries had been for nothing. The reason for the messy-haired alpha’ good mood was obvious, as could be seen by his doting stares directed at the blond omega from Karasuno who was busy helping his managers by preparing drinks and bringing towels for the players. He seemed to be oblivious to the all too obvious stares from Kuroo and seemed to be too happy himself to notice at all.

“Isn’t that guy stupid? His alpha’s literally boring holes on him by staring at him, and he doesn’t notice _at all?_ Does he lack a brain or something?”Kenma mumbled, clearly in a bad mood. It wasn’t like he was jealous or anything that Kuroo’s attention, which was usually his, was directed at another omega. In fact, he was very happy for Kuroo and hoped for him to be happy from the bottom of his heart. However, he still couldn’t shrug off the fact that the blond omega seemed a little _too_ indifferent towards Kuroo.

“Hey Kenma, what’re you mumbling about?” Kuroo asked nonchalantly, grin permanently stuck to his face. Another problem that Kenma had was that this alpha was a little _too_ willing to submit to his omega, and was acting like an oversized little dog, wagging its tail for attention. ‘Well, I guess its fine as long as he doesn’t mind himself,’ Kenma thought, as he resigned himself to Kuroo’s overwhelmingly annoying good mood with a tired sigh.

 

* * *

 

“Tsukki!! How’re you feeling today?” Yamaguchi asked, jogging towards his blond friend.

“Good. I think I will be able to play tomorrow,” Tsukishima replied, trying to keep his usual indifferent face. Nonetheless, he couldn’t help but leak a small smile thinking back to the conversation he had had with Kuroo-san the previous day.

“That’s great! No wonder you seemed to be in such a good mood today,” Yamaguchi remarked. “Or is it something else? Has there been anything going on with that alpha you were talking about before recently?” He asked slyly, curious to know his friend’s reaction.

“N-No. What are you talking about?! I-I’m just really happy I can p-play tomorrow.” The blond omega stuttered, blushing profusely at the comment. Yamaguchi noted the strange reaction of embarrassment and smiled to himself, glad that his friend seemed to be getting along well with his alpha.

“Well, come on! Tell me what happened!” the freckled omega pushed his friend further, trying to gain some more information about this mysterious alpha that had somehow managed to make his usually poker faced friend blush so much.

“Uh… Sorry Yamaguchi, I need to … um… get back to work. Yeah. I need to give out the towels and drinks to the Nekoma players. I think they just finished their game.” The blond stuttered, trying to stop blushing and to prevent any further embarrassment. “I’d better get going. See you later!” He then frantically picked up some drinks and towels from the bench and practically ran towards the Nekoma players who had just finished their game and was walking towards the benches for a rest.

“Here, have a drink,” Tsukishima offered the bottle he had been holding to the first person he bumped into, barely looking up to see who it was.

“Oh thanks! How’s your leg? Do you still think you can win tomorrow against us?” Tsukishima looked up abruptly, stunned by the familiar voice speaking to him in a playful tone. It took him a moment to realize that the first person he had bumped into had just happened to be Kuroo-san, the very person Yamaguchi had been teasing him about a moment earlier. Blushing from embarrassment and surprise, he cursed himself as he thought about Yamaguchi grinning at him behind him at the benches and teasing him later about his alpha.

“I-It’s much better now. Thank you” he replied and turned around, rushing away to hide his blush.

“Thank’s for the drink!!” the alpha shouted after his omega, face covered in a splitting grin. Still grinning almost stupidly to himself, Kuroo took a long drought from the bottle and soon blushed, thinking back at Tsukishima’s absurdly cute expression he had just seen. It just made him want to tease the omega even further, but at the same time also made him wish to hug him tight and make him his own.

 

* * *

 

The day’s practice ended without much further event, and Kuroo was heading to the second gymnasium to practice individually with Bokuto and Akaashi, as he usually did during training camps. He was in a very good mood, mostly because of his earlier encounter with the blond omega and had been in good condition the entire day. He was still smiling slightly to himself as he entered the gymnasium in which Bokuto and Akaashi were already starting up practice.

“Hey Bro, in a good mood today, aren’t you?” Bokuto remarked, noticing the raven haired alpha enter the gym.

“You don’t say. He looks like he just won a million dollar lottery.” Akaashi added on, unusually showing a reaction to Bokuto’s comment.

Grinning and blushing at the same time due to embarrassment, Kuroo admitted, “Something good happened today during practice.” He didn’t wish to tell these two friends about his feelings for the omega yet, as he was still unsure of the other’s feelings. He knew that both Bokuto and Akaashi would support him, but he didn’t want them to approach Tsukishima with stupid questions (especially Bokuto) and possibly ruin his current relationship with the omega. Though he was aware that they meant well, he didn’t want to risk it right now.

“Oooohh, I smell a romance here. Don’t you, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, sneering. “It seems like our Kuroo has found someone to his liking at last!”

Sighing, Akaashi smiled apologetically at Kuroo while quieting his counterpart saying, “Can’t you tell that he doesn’t want to talk about it? Read the atmosphere, Bokuto-san”.

“Ehhh, but I wanna know!!” whined Bokuto, “come on, Kuroo-chan, tell us! I promise I won’t tell anybody!”

Kuroo sighed in exasperation, knowing full well that Bokuto would continue to bug him unless he told the owl-head about Tsukishima. Kuroo was still trying to decide whether it would be safe to tell Bokuto when he realized someone standing by the doorway. It was Tsukishima.

“Uhh, hello Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima asked out awkwardly. “Are you practicing with Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san right now?”

“Yeah! Do you want to join?” Bokuto asked, sensing something strange going on between Kuroo and the blond omega in front of him. Kuroo’s ears had suddenly turned beet red when he saw the blond and he seemed to be having difficulty meeting the omega’s golden eyes.

“Would you let me? I couldn’t participate yesterday and today, and after seeing all of you play together, I’m really craving to play volleyball.” Tsukishima admitted, stealing glances at Kuroo.

“Of course. You’re welcome to join.” Akaashi replied. Though he appeared nonchalant and had been trying to prevent Bokuto from prying into Kuroo’s love life, he had to admit that he too was curious about this person that had made the usually flippant Kuroo fall so hard.

“Thank you so much!” Tsukishima bowed to them, rushing to join them on the court.

Kuroo, finally returning to his senses realized with a start what had been happening around him. He had been so happy that Tsukishima had actually come to practice with _him_ instead of the other members of Karasuno that he had forgotten for a moment that the blond was actually injured and was not supposed to be playing today. This realization caused his alpha instincts to activate, urging him to protect his omega by preventing him from possibly injuring himself further.

“Wait, no you shouldn’t be playing today, Tsukishima. It might be bad for your injury.” He retorted. The rest of the people in the gym froze at Kuroo’s sudden reaction, startled. “What are you going to do if your injury gets worse? The summer tournament is only weeks away. You need to take care of yourself. You should be resting right now.”

“I understand your concern, Kuroo-san, but I really really want to play today. I don’t want to fall back from the others. I promise I’ll stop immediately if it hurts. Please, I beg of you. Please let me play.” Tsukishima begged, bowing down to Kuroo.

“That’s right Bro, you should let him practice a bit with us. You can stop him any time you want if he seems to be pushing himself too much.” Bokuto also implored the black-haired alpha. Though he too understood Kuroo’s concern and his urge to protect his omega, he also knew from his experiences with Akaashi that it was important to understand the other’s feelings as well. Kuroo was right in saying that Tsukishima needed to take care of himself, but Tsukishima’s argument was also valid. It would be fine as long as he didn’t push himself too much.

Kuroo looked back and forth between Tsukishima and Bokuto. He then turned his gaze towards Akaashi, asking silently for help to dissuade these two idiots. Akaashi shrugged, also agreeing with Bokuto. Finally resigning to Tsukishima’s begging, the alpha grudgingly complied. Smiling slightly at his success, the blond quickly thanked Kuroo and jogged towards the others who were already starting with practice.

Seeing his omega so happy made Kuroo smile slightly too, as he also returned to practice.

 

* * *

 

Finally, on the third day of the training camp, the Karasuno team and Nekoma team stood facing each other on either side of the net. The time for the last game had come.

As usual, both teams played with unusual vigor and kept a state of equilibrium until the middle of the game. All players on both teams were playing in good condition, and even Tsukishima was playing well as if he had never been injured before. The blond’s graceful movements enraptured Kuroo, driving him to play with even more vigor, determined not to lose. Tsukishima, too, smiled sarcastically at the black-haired alpha who was grinning widely. They were both exhilarated by the excitement of the game and played as they had never done before, each driven by the other to push their limits further.

In the end, Nekoma pulled away slightly to Karasuno, winning with a score of 25 to 23. Though frustrated, the Karasuno team admitted their defeat good naturedly while promising to win the next time to their rival. Kuroo and Tsukishima, now released from that perfect exhilaration of the game, stood embarrassed facing each other as everyone else packed to get ready for their journey back home. The alpha was the first to break the awkward silence, blushing as he spoke up.

“Could you tell me your phone number?  I…I want to get to know you better.” Stuttering slightly, but with a look of determination, Kuroo spoke to Tsukishima, handing his phone over to the omega to enter the number.

“Ummm… sure.” The blond replied trying to act nonchalant and to maintain his usual cool demeanor as he accepted Kuroo’s phone and entered his phone number.

Trying to break the awkward silence once again, Kuroo blurted out, “Let’s practice together again next time. I won’t lose next time either though.” He grinned awkwardly, embarrassed.

Though he was surprised by Kuroo sudden comment, Tsukishima smirked also and replied, “I’ll win next time for sure.” He then returned the phone to Kuroo and turned around to join his teammates who were starting to file onto the bus.

With a face-splitting grin, Kuroo stared at down at the phone number on his phone, giddy with success. Silently screaming in excitement, the black haired alpha watched as the bus drove away, already looking forward to the next meeting.


End file.
